


Sherlollipops - I Win

by MizJoely



Series: 221 Sherlollipops [204]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Sherlolly - Freeform, series 4 trailer spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-25
Updated: 2016-09-25
Packaged: 2018-08-17 06:54:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8134370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MizJoely/pseuds/MizJoely
Summary: reesiesteve on tumblr said: Yay! I win, I win, I don’t lose I win! OK 2 words… 2 words . . Um… “I win”?





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [reesiesteve](https://archiveofourown.org/users/reesiesteve/gifts).



> Prompt fill for reesiesteve on tumblr (who won my "guess which fic this line is from" contest a while back). Series 4 spoilerish, at least for the trailer.

_“For Christ’s sake, Sherlock, it’s not a game!”_

Molly Hooper’s angry words rang through his mind long after she’d spoken them. He’d known his flippancy would piss her off, but his mouth had, for a change, raced far ahead of his brain. Damn, now that he thought about it, his mouth seemed to race ahead of his brain far too often around her!

But the case was over now, the fauxriarty conspiracy had been unmasked, and - most importantly - he’d completed a full six-month stint in rehab. That had been her only condition in helping him pretend he was dying: that he well and truly get help, stop pretending he wasn’t a drug addict, stop lying to himself and everyone else about the demons that plagued him.

He’d done it. Partly for her (and John and Mary, of course), partly for himself, and even (not that he’d ever admit it) partly for Mycroft. His parents had been quietly proud of the progress he’d made, John and Mary and Mrs. Hudson and even Gavin Lestrade had fussed over him, but it was Molly’s opinion that mattered most. Her proud smile had thus far been the highlight of his coming-home party.

He took her aside as the others were helping Mrs. Hudson clean up the dinner dishes, dragging her to his bedroom for a private moment. “I couldn’t have done it - _any_ of it - without you,” he told her with sincere gratitude. “And I just want you to know that, no matter what…I’ll always remember it’s not a game. Because of you.”

She blushed and ducked her head, but he tilted her face back up so he could continue to look into her eyes. “Thank you, Molly Hooper. For never giving up on me, for always loving me even when I least deserved it, and for…well, quite frankly, for just being you.”

Her smile was tremulous, the fingers she brushed across his forehead gentle as she said, “That’s what friends do, Sherlock. Help and support each other.”

“Just friends?” he asked softly, the question that had been burning in his mind for what seemed like forever. The one he finally had the courage to ask her.

Her eyes widened in surprise, but her smile deepened as she said, “Friends and whatever else you want us to be, Sherlock. Always, always.”

Just before he kissed her, he couldn’t resist smiling back and murmuring, “I know it’s not a game, Molly, but just this once I have to say…I win.” Then their lips met and he felt peace settle over him, the peace of knowing he’d truly found his way home.


End file.
